<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divergencia. by GxMINIS_DxPAYSER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947434">Divergencia.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxMINIS_DxPAYSER/pseuds/GxMINIS_DxPAYSER'>GxMINIS_DxPAYSER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Percy, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxMINIS_DxPAYSER/pseuds/GxMINIS_DxPAYSER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Moiras le proponen un trato a Percy y este lo acepta.</p><p>el precio será alto pero la recompensa será aún más alto. </p><p> </p><p>••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>Así que básicamente un AU corto y sencillo que escribí en la medianoche. Sí, algunas cosas no tienen sentido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Divergencia 01: Nacimiento.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las Moiras le dijeron que tuviera cuidado con su decisión. Lo que tenía era la decisión de cambiar el destino de los demás para mejor solamente matando a su versión bebé con un cuchillo que ellas le dieron. Pero, para Percy la decisión era obvia. </p><p>Si podía mejorar la vida de sus seres queridos, con gusto moriría por ello. No tenía valor más que el de luchar. </p><p>Esa misma noche, antes de ir al punto de encuentro con las Moiras, Percy se despidió de su madre. Ella sería lo que más extrañaría, pero si podía borrar a Gabe de su vida con gusto lo haría. Aunque sabía los que le diría si conociera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. </p><p>Percy habló con las Moiras, haciéndole jurar por Caos que esto no tenía trampas o algo por el estilo. Él moría y las vidas de los demás se volvían mejor. Mucho mejor. Ellas aceptaron.</p><p>Tomó respiraciones profundas, calmándose a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a matar a un bebé. A su yo versión bebé. Esto era difícil, lo sabía. Tenía que entrar en su antiguo departamento -uno más antiguo, antes de Gabe- usando una especie de vestimenta ninja de negro y una máscara. Matar a su yo pasado con el cuchillo de las Moiras, evitar -por si acaso- a Poseidón y tratar de alejarse lo más posible de él. Era peligroso, tenía miedo pero algo lo impulsaba a seguir. Sabía que tenía que seguir. </p><p>Porque era su destino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Divergencia 02: Llegada.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era una noche lluviosa, pero eso no impedía que la ciudad siguiera iluminada y activa. En el cielo, las nubes grises tapaban la luz de la luna llena, apenas dejando ver una que otra estrella. </p><p>Percy corrió hasta su antiguo hogar; antes de Gabe y los semidioses, un pequeño apartamento que su madre rentó por un tiempo. Subió por las escaleras de incendios, forzó una ventana y entró. Con cautela, caminó hasta su antiguo dormitorio de bebé donde dormía. </p><p>Al entrar en la pequeña habitación lo primero que notó fue el móvil con temática marítima que se encontraba sobre la cuna donde su antigua versión yacía. </p><p>Con paso tranquilo y sigiloso, se acercó y miró a su yo pasado dormir tranquilo, sin preocupaciones. Ajeno al dolor de su madre y a las consecuencias de su nacimiento. Lo aborreció.</p><p>Lentamente Percy extrajo un cuchillo de su vestimenta y, con rapidez, lo dirigió hacia el pequeño frente a él.</p><p>Y murió. O hubiera muerto de no haber sido por una mano grande que sostenía la suya, apretándose alrededor de su muñeca con una fuerza descomunal. El hombre habló:—No te conozco niño, ni se quien te envió pero de lo que estoy seguro es que tratar de asesinar a mi hijo es el peor error que habrás cometido en toda tu vida. Lastima, tenias una tan larga por delante. </p><p>Percy se empezó a carcajear y el hombre, que estaba lleno de ira fue reemplazado por una confusión ante el comportamiento del menor. Tal vez enloqueció, pensó. La razón detrás de la risa de Percy fueron sus palabras. Ah, la voz de su padre lo sorprendió un poco, pero no algo que estuviera fuera de las posibilidades que se planteó. "Mi hijo" y "tenías una larga vida por delante" fueron las palabras más hilarantes que había escuchado de la boca de su padre. Patético. </p><p>Con determinación, se volteó para enfrentar a su padre. Aunque no me vaya a reconocer debido a la mascara, espero y pueda al menos reconocerme. Ja, como si pudiera. Eran los pensamientos que tenían mientras sacaba otro cuchillo y lo encajaba en el brazo del mayor. Con la sorpresa invadiendo a su padre, tomó al niño y huyó lo más rápido posible, rompiendo la ventana en el proceso.</p><p>Su padre, que se quedó atrás escuchó ruidos en la habitación contigua y una puerta abriéndose. Rápidamente corrió detrás del mocoso y alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Sally al descubrir a su hijo desaparecido. Utilizando la lluvia, Poseidón trató de sentir al secuestrador pero le fue imposible. Tal parece que tendría que hacerlo de la vieja forma. </p><p>Seguir su rastro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Divergencia 03:  Enfrentamiento.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy logró adentrarse en un bosque en poco tiempo y siempre siendo consciente de la lluvia a su alrededor, utilizándola para bloquear el poder de su padre. </p><p>Con una mirada desesperada, buscó un lugar en el cual poner al bebé para poder asesinarlo en paz. En un rato logró encontrar un tronco caído donde colocó al bebé que ya se había despertado y comenzaba a llorar, cosa que lo hacía enfurecer. No debería llorar, no tenía permitido tal cosa. Agarró otra vez el cuchillo pero unas cadenas de agua lo detuvieron. Suspirando, se dió la vuelta y para enfrentar a Poseidón. </p><p>—Sabes, esto no me retendrá—. Y dicho esto, rompió la cadena para después utilizar el agua a su alrededor y formar estacas y lanzarlas hacia Poseidón. </p><p>Este, sorprendido porque el otro pudiera controlar también el agua, tardó en procesar el movimiento de su enemigo haciendo que una de las estacas lo alcanzara aunque no le ocasionó grandes daños. Después del ataque, Poseidón no se podía permitir subestimar al mocoso y sabía que lo mejor sería acabar pronto. </p><p>Pero cual fue su sorpresa que cada cosa que hacía Percy lograba adivinarlo y usar el ataque para potenciar el suyo y ser más poderoso que el anterior. </p><p>Así estuvo la pelea sabiendo que el que se relajará acabaría con serios daños hasta el momento en que Poseidón logró romper la máscara de Percy. Este, pensando que era una oportunidad única de acabar con Percy, creó lanzas de agua que fueron directo al chico, pero este utilizó su espada y las cortó. </p><p>Poseidón se paralizó. Esa espada era un regalo para su hijo que dejó a cargo de Quirón. Entonces, miró con detalle la cara del niño y...</p><p>No.</p><p>Era una versión suya más joven. El chico era su hijo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Divergencia 04: Desesperación.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No podía ser, pero lo era. Eran el mismo. El bebé que se encontraba en el tronco y su versión mayor viéndolo con odio.</p><p>¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que se hacía Poseidón. Y cómo era otra. No se suponía que esto sucediera. Era algo impensable, prohibido y tabú. Las Moiras jamás permitirían esto a menos... a menos que sea el destino. ¿Este era el destino que le reparaba a su hijo? ¿Asesinar a una versión más joven de sí mismo? No lo aceptaría. No lo haría. </p><p>—Percy...—. Al escuchar su nombre, comenzó a reír. Y Poseidón se preocupó. </p><p>—Ah, teníamos tiempo sin vernos, padre—. El odio y la burla eran notorias en la última palabra, hiriendo a Poseidón.</p><p>—¿Por qué?—. Fue el susurró de Poseidón. Pequeño, casi roto. Pero Percy lo escuchó, y su sonrisa creció. </p><p>—¿Por qué, preguntas? ¡Es fácil! Es mejor deshacerse de esta plaga en este momento antes de que siga causando molestando a las personas que lo rodean—. Miro al pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba a solo unos metros de él, con desprecio en su mirada y dolor en su voz.—Merece morir. </p><p>—¡NO MERECES MORIR—. Poseidón trató de acercarse a su hijo, tratando de ser una pared entre él y el bebé pero este solo volvió a reír. Poseidón lo vió, grietas en su ser que eran tan obvias que pronto su hijo se rompería para siempre. No sabía si quería saber lo que le deparaba a su niño. </p><p>—Sí, lo merezco. Es necesario y por eso te tienes que apartar. ESA PLAGA DEBE MORIR—. Con rapidez, Percy corrió hacia su padre haciendo una finta y llegando a su destino. Con cuchillo en mano, por fin logró acuchillar al bebé escuchando por última vez un llanto.</p><p>—¡NOOOOOOO!—. El grito de Poseidón generó olas, la lluvia de volvió más tormentosa y su dolor se filtraba en el agua. Vio como la versión mayor de su hijo carcajeaba, gritando "¡LO HICE!" "¡LO HICE!" Repetidamente mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer. Poseidón solo veía com horror como sus piernas se desvanecían hasta que solo quedaba su rostro. </p><p>—Alegrate Poseidón, te libraste de una molestia sin necesidad de padecer el dolor que provocaría. ERA NECESARIO—. Fueron sus últimas palabras y desapareció por completo, dejando a un Poseidón incrédulo de dolor. </p><p>Lo dejó solo, así sin más. No había más Percy. Nunca lo escucharía decir papá o ver sus hermosos ojos verdes como los de él. No, los suyos eran puros. Pensó. </p><p>Y así, Poseidón se quedó paralizado en medio de una tormenta, siendo el único testigo de la muerte de su hijo. </p><p>No más Perseus Jackson.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>